1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector to be connected to an electrical card.
2. Related Art
Electrical cards for computers include multimedia storage cards or memory cards. The available memory cards, such as the Secure Digital Card (SDC), MultiMedia Card (MMC), Smart Media Card (SMC), Memory Stick Card (MSC), Compact Flash Card (CFC), and the like, in the market have various specifications. Because the positions of connections points of the memory cards with different specification are not the same, electrical connectors to be connected to the memory cards with different specifications are not the same.
In order to facilitate the usage, the manufacturers try to integrate different electrical connectors into an electrical connector assembly suitable for various memory cards with various specifications.
As shown in FIG. 1, the MSCs have two specifications of size, and will be referred to as a big card and a small card. First ends of the big card 10 and the small card 15 are respectively formed with connection point 11 and 16 arranged in the same manner. The big card 10 is thicker and wider than the small card 15. Thus, it is very difficult to make the same terminals be electrically connected to the big card and the small card inserted into the multi-card connector, and to make the big card and the small card be firmly engaged. This is because a slot of the connector for engaging with the small card may stop the inserted big card or other cards. So, the conventional connector only has the slot for engaging with the big card, and the small card is engaged with elastic sheers disposed on two sides and a top side. The elastic sheets press against the small card elastically. However, such a design cannot make the small card be firmly positioned and has the complicated structure.